buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Wataru Kageo
Wataru Kageo is a character featured in Future Card Buddyfight Triple D. He is a new student of Aibo Academy, and an up an coming magician. He is rude, narcissistic and attention seeking. He is voiced by Kanada Aki (JPN) Appearance Wataru wears a darker color scheme with Purple, White and Maroon as the main colors with a small side of yellow for the pants. He wears a Maroon turtleneck with white collar, allowing him to wear a nice purple tie to match his hair. His overcoat is white with purple highlights around the center. The pants are a more darker yellow booting pants with white boots having purple highlights. Anime Biography Season 3 (Triple D) In D Episode 4 Wataru is a student who enters into the new semester of Aibo Academy 6th grade, also joining the Buddyfight class. Wataru is first shown entertaining his class mates with his "Illusion Magic" before his class mates going to watch Bal instead. Jealous of his lost attention, he commands his buddy, Silhouette Joe, to frame Bal for a crime so that Bal can be removed from Buddyfight Class (as Bal at the time was allowed in for 1 free class). He traps Bal inside the classroom with all the food as his buddy from the shadows throws them at Bal, so all the food is destroyed. Joe disappears leaving Wataru to yell for help as he frames Bal. The onlookers were about to persecute Bal, until Jack came in and showed the crowd that their was a mysterious shadow that did the crime. Covering for Joe as Wataru`s buddy, Wataru was trying to threaten Jack until Tasuku Ryuenji came along and challenged Wataru to a Buddyfight, During the Fight, Wataru uses his Shadow Shade deck to burn and constantly lock down Tasukus assaults by growing Silhouette Joe`s soul with his spell cards, making the life difference 11 to 2. Tasuku however turned the tables with an Impact Monster Bal made for Jack, out of a piece of paper and ink. He uses it combined with the power of the Dragonarms, and Tasuku's weapon to take out Wataru. Wataru left the arena in shame. Days later, he makes it to the Top 8 of the WBC Cup Cho-Tokyo Qualifiers, as he plas to cheat and take Gaito Kurouzu`s Impact Monster Card, making his victory assured. Joe uses his shadow ability to sneak up to Gaito and take the card, and escapes as Wataru goes to the arena to battle. Gaito follows suit as the two have their battle. Wataru takes initiative as he uses Silhouette Joe to his full power, dropping Gaito to 1 life in just 1 turn: however, Gaito comes back and uses a brand new Impact Monster to win the match. Wataru then leaves the arena to sneak into where Gaito lives, the Power Plant, in order to plant a Shadow Hole at his home in order to send Gaito into a Shadow World. However, Gaito intercepts Wataru and Gaito`s intimidation causes Wataru to slip into his own portal, sending him and Joe to the Shadow World. Gallery For a full gallery of Wataru Kageo, see Wataru Kageo/Gallery. Buddyfight Record Category:Magic World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Character Category:Male Character